He Awaken's you, It's NOT a Dream
by Koshika Minamoto
Summary: This one if for my dear friend Keara. Don't worry Keara, Inuyasha kills Kagome in this one. That's why she's not around. You're the one he's after....Enjoy! Song fic.


This fanfic is for my dear friend Keara! She is very hyper and well, Animanian! She loves the anime Inuyasha…………And she'll enjoy reading about her dearest. Inu….

**He wants Your Beautiful Soul**

She sat on a rock searching for his presence using a program she had designed herself. But still she didn't know where he was.

"Damn…..I hope he's alright," she pushed her glass up on her noise.

He had gone off himself to fight the demons.

_I wish, I could be helpful to him…..Even Kagome is stronger than me…._she thought

_  
I never thought,_

_That one day you'd become a part of my life_

_Still you were always with me_

_When I lay my head down at night_

_Could you really be here with me?_

_Has my wish come true tonight?_

Just then she herd a noise crack behind her. She flung around and squinted to see what the racket was.

"Dumb creatures!" she scowled.

_Mmmm. Where is he? He probably wouldn't even care…..It's Kagome he wants….Inu…_she closed her laptop.

GRRRREAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL! She swung around to see a half demon/centar craving the blood of her human body. She clenched her arms around her laptop. He bursted up into the air and dived down onto her. But before he got a change to grab her, someone pushed her out of the way.

_Cuz now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

_And I'll do, I'll do anything_

_To stay here forever_

_And if this is a dream_

_I'm not going to wake up_

_But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again_

She watched him from a distance fight off the demon.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, "You came back for me!"

"Like I promised," he managed to smile as he tried to hold back the demon.

The demon pushed down on him, he couldn't hold him off much longer.

"No! INUYASHA!" she screamed and a blue light surrounded her.

She grew wings and ears like Inuyahsa. A sword floated into her hand. The Tetsuagahai!

Confidence raged through her as she sliced at the demon. She swooped up Inuyahsa and held his hand. A Blue light surrounded him and he was healed.

"Keara……You healed me….." he whispered.

"You came back for me," she smiled, "Thank-you."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way," he blushed.

_Though I feel like I'm flying_

_I'm sure my feet are still on the ground_

_Open my eyes, and it's amazing_

_How my world has changed when I look around_

_And it's like I found a road straight to heaven_

_The road has lead me right here to you_

She set him down and her swiped his tetsiga at the demon and the demon yowled and knocked Keara down from the sky and unconscious.

"KEARA! How dare you! You dirty little bastard! Picking on her! Don't touch her!" Inuyahsa growled.

The demon prayed closer to Keara and pushed Inuyahsa out of the way. Keara's eyes peaked open and she screamed. Before she could move Inuyahsa stepped in the way and the demon shoved his claws right threw him. And blood poured out of Inuyasha.

Keara cried, "NO!" but she quinced down again at her wounded shoulder.

_Cuz now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

_And I'll do, I'll do anything_

_To stay here forever_

_And if this is a dream_

_I'm not going to wake up_

_But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again_

Inuyasha swerved around and grabbed onto Keara and they flew into the air!

A tear dropped from Keara'a eyes, "Inu, you have to stop, your bleeding!" her voice cracked.

"I can't! Not while he's here! I won't let him hurt you!" Inuyahsa yelled.

_Everything I'll ever need,_

_Is standing right here in front of me_

_You've given more than ill ever ask for_

_Now all I can do_

_Is give forever to _you?

Just then Inuyasha used all of his power and a red flame surrounded the tetsiga! He sliced it through the demon! And the demon faded away.

_Cuz now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

Then they started falling and Keara yelled, "No! Inu, wake up!"

The smashed onto the ground and Keara crawled over to Inu.

She held his had and tears streamed down her checks. Golden sparkles surround him and he lifted his.

"INU!" Keara burst into his arms.

_Cuz now, now it seems_

_I'm wide awake in this dream_

_And I'll do, I'll do anything_

_To stay here forever_

_And if this is a dream_

_I'm not going to wake up_

_But if I'm awake I won't close my eyes again_

Inu put his arms around her, "Let's go home. Keara," He smelled her hair and smiled.

_You're okay…..He didn't hurt you…._he smiled.


End file.
